


One Lawful Good Cop Mom and her Three Chaotic Children

by xluminaheart



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy adopts the Museum Trio, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grocery Shopping, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xluminaheart/pseuds/xluminaheart
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on one idea: What if Percy (somehow, don't ask why) adopted the museum trio?Just some random ideas I had if this happened. Won't have an update schedule, I'll probably write one a week though because these four have my entire heart and soul.
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Percival "Percy" King, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff & Percival "Percy" King, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage & Percival "Percy" King, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Percival "Percy" King
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	One Lawful Good Cop Mom and her Three Chaotic Children

An orange-haired boy sighed as his brother reached up for a packet of strawberry pop tarts, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Percy, he’s doing it again-” 

“Hey! Don’t  _ tell  _ her-” The pink-haired boy yelled. 

“Guys, can we just calm down?” A small, brown-haired girl piped up. 

“Giovanni started it.” 

“Uh, no I didn’t?” Giovanni said, grabbing Sylvie by the shoulder. “All I did was grab some pop tarts-”

“And that means you started it!”

“Giovanni, kindly let go of your brother,” Percy said, scanning the shelves. “And what have I told you about buying overly sugary confections?” 

“Uh, to do it all the time?” The pink-haired boy replied, tossing yet another packet of pop tarts in the trolley. 

“Quite the opposite, in fact.” Percy frowned. “We have some snacks at our home already, as well as in the trolley-”

“Yeah, but they’re all  _ boring  _ stuff.” Giovanni made a face. “I mean, who wants to eat-” He stopped to read the label of the packet. “-Sugar-free wholemeal flapjacks with quinoa extract and chia seeds? Sounds like a beauty commercial.” 

“ _ I’d  _ want to eat it,” Sylvie said quickly, in case Percy’s feelings were hurt. 

“ _ You _ would, because you’re a  _ nerd-” _

“I’m not a nerd!” 

Molly sighed as the two of them began bickering again. 

“Percy, can’t you do something about them?” She asked. “I mean, I’ve tried asking them before, but they never actually listen…” 

“I could, but I’m not sure how effective that would be,” Percy replied. “Besides, I read that such arguments are common amongst children of this age and are a healthy part of growing up.”

“I guess… but isn’t this a bit  _ too  _ much?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Percy said thoughtfully. 

”Boys, could you please stop arguing?” She called. “You’re making Molly uncomfortable.”

“Not really,” Molly squeaked. “I mean sort of, yeah, but it’s no big-”

“Sorry, Molly, Giovanni’s just being a pain-”

“Sorry, Bear Trap, but a true villain never gives up a fight-” 

The two of them stopped, realising they were speaking at the exact same time, and glared at each other. Molly couldn’t help but giggle at their childishness. 

“There. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Percy said calmly. “Now, if only I could find the milk…”

“See? You made Bear Trap uncomfortable,  _ kid. _ ” Giovanni whispered. 

“I’m pretty sure she was talking about you,” Sylvie whispered back. 

But they continued their bickering in near silence for the rest of the trip. 


End file.
